


Very Good Bad Thing

by FinalFallenFantasy



Category: X-Men Evolution
Genre: Fanart, M/M, NSFW, NSFW Art, Nightcrawler fucks ugly boys in cheap motels, Pass it on, song-art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:47:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29560716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FinalFallenFantasy/pseuds/FinalFallenFantasy
Summary: NSFW Art
Relationships: Toad & Kurt Wagner, Toad/Kurt Wagner
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Very Good Bad Thing

This is a very good bad thing we've found' - Mother Mother (Very Good Bad Thing)

Apparently sucking dick is not the only thing Nightcrawler does in cheap motels...

**Author's Note:**

> So instead of writing the next chapter of Despair Is Less Abundant I've been drawing more porn for y'all. Enjoy! I'm learning about lighting and shadow :D 
> 
> Another song-art because apparently I can't get enough of the Nightcrawler/Toad (Kodd) playlist right now.


End file.
